wmmafandomcom-20200214-history
Fly Me To The Sun
'''Fly Me To The Sun '''is the sixth major World of Marc Mero America event, and the seventh overall. This show is notable for being the first WMMA event to be held outside of the United States, as it was held in the Tokyo Dome in Japan. The show was double-main evented, as Marc Mero defended his respect against Tiger Mask II, and his NWA World Heavyweight Championship title against Chainsaw Charlie. The show's midcard also featured a triple threat pole match for the rights to Psicosis II's mask, and therefore Hollywood, a sixty second iron match between Bartholomew Hartsworth and Jimmy Cornette, and a bodyslam challenge involving Yokozuna. Event The show began with a match between Darth Vader and Lex Loser, who in Japan went under the pseudonym "Lose Skywalker". As usual, Skywalker was quickly defeated by Vader. After the match, Vader would shoot cut off Lex's hand in what very few consider an accident. Even if it was an accident, it would be a pretty cool accident, because Lex sucks. After the opener, the crowd was treated to the Lucky 2305 match between Ian Rotten and New Jack the Ripper. The point of this match was to staple 2305¥ onto the opponent. Both of the men stapled thousands of yen onto each other, but Ian Rotten was declared the winner by disqualification after New Jack the Ripper accidentally stapled 2306 ¥ onto Rotten, going over the limit. The show then cut to a segment where the Brain Tumor was walking through the Aokigahara suicide forest, when he suddenly found Jushin Liger's dead body. Despite being the single cause of Liger's death, the Tumor was very "saddened" to see the body. He took the body off of one of the trees and vowed that he would go and bring the legend back to life. This would later be proven true in a tag match further down the card. ®-Truth and his Confederate Justice lackeys were out next. They came out in yellowface and said many encouraging words about the company. As he said "MARC MERO NUMBER ONE", the crowd erupted into applause. Millions of yen were showered into the ring as Truth bowed. Next was a bodyslam challenge, where Yokozuna would have to bodyslam nWo Sting, Tommy Nightmare, and Jerry Lynn. He was successfully able to bodyslam Tommy Nightmare without a hitch. He was very distraught by the idea of bodyslamming nWo Sting, but he overcame his fears and did so anyway. As it was time to bodyslam Jerry Lynn, who was laid out in the ring lifeless, Yokozuna had a stroke and had to be evacuated outside of the arena to the nearest hospital. This lead to the team of the 100% Boyz and nWo Sting being declared the winners of the challenge. The next match on the card was between the team of The Brain Tumor and Jushin Liger versus Them Mero Boys. Seeing as how Jushin Liger was dead, the offense consisted of the tumor throwing Liger at the Mero boys. By pure luck, Liger managed to land on top of Erik Mero, who couldn't kick out in time. Bartholomew Hartsworth and Jimmy Cornette then competed in a sixty second iron man match, one of WMMA's specialties. The match began with Hartsworth locking in the Sharpshooter, which Cornette tapped out to seven times in a row. After that, Cornette reversed it into a Boston Crab, which Hartsworth then tapped out to seven times in a row. As the one-minute timer ran out, the two were in deadlock. The match was declared a draw, with each competitor gaining seven falls. After that, "The Blind Wonder" Stevie Ray came out. He then talked a bunch of shit on the crowd, saying that they cannot see because their eyes are too small. How he knows this information is still subject to scientific testing, as he is very blind. Because he was speaking entirely English, nobody really noticed. The biggest match of the show that didn't involve Marc Mero was a triple threat for Psicosis II's mask involving Psicosis II, Hiroshima Nagasaki, and Hollywood. The mask was on a pole, as any important item should be. The match ended when Nagasaki retrieved the mask from the pole. His dreams of creating a dating sim involving Hollywood's consciousness seem to be closer to reality by the day. The show then cut to the Alamo, where Mero challenged Misawa at the Fundraiser. Neither Mero nor Misawa were there, but Taiyo Kea was. He was just there, shrugging and confused as to what he was supposed to do. Some say that Taiyo Kea is still at the Alamo to this day, waiting for either Mero or Misawa to show up. Chainsaw Charlie then demanded that someone in the damn WMMA locker room give him the Legendary Price. This legendary price was a match against Marc Mero, of course. If nobody complied, he would take his chainsaw and slit his own throat. Psicosis II then came out with a giant stick and threw it to the ground, revealing the GREAT MERO! The Great Mero would face Chainsaw Charlie for the NWA World Heavyweight Championship. Of course, being an even more powerful form of Marc Mero, he easily beat Chainsaw Charlie. After the match, Tiger Mask II came out and demanded a match for Mero's respect. Mero agreed, but the power of Tiger Mask II was nothing compared to the god-like power of the Great Mero. After the match, Mero decided to see who this "Tiger Mask II" character really was. He unmasked him only to find out that it was Mr. Sawa! Results * Darth Vader def. Lose Skywalker (19:42) * Ian Rotten def. New Jack the Ripper by disqualification in a Lucky 2305 Match (23:06) * nWo Sting and the 100% Boyz def. Yokozuna in a Bodyslam Challenge (14:06) * The Brain Tumor and Jushin Liger def. Them Mero Boys (18:46) * Bartholomew Hartsworth drew with Jimmy Cornette in a Iron Man match (1:00) * Hiroshima Nagasaki def. Hollywood © and Psicosis II in a Psicosis II's Mask on a Pole match for Psicosis II's Mask (19:01) * The Great Mero © def. Chainsaw Charlie for the NWA World Heavyweight Championship (22:14) * The Great Mero © def. Tiger Mask II for Marc Mero's Respect (20:04) Category:Events